Antes de la historia
by Haira
Summary: [oneshot] SerenaxSeiya


_**Konichiwa! Mis queridos lectores ...después de tanto les traigo un Oneshot dedicado a mi pareja favorita de SM , Seiya & Serena**_

Anime: **Sailor Moon Sailor Stars**

Pareja: **Seiya x Serena**

Disclaimer: odio hacer esto, pero bueno... **Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen**, mucho menos Seiya T.T

Summary: **Solo voy a decir que se basa en el Milenio de Plata, como ya dije antes, odio hacer Summary's**

_**Titulo:**_

_**Entre la historia...nuestra historia**_

Aquel castillo presentaba un gran revuelo aquel dia de verano, solo una razon, una unica razon, un baile de mascaras para celebrar el compromiso de la princesa de la luna, y el príncipe de la tierra, pero mas aun, y mas importante, la alianza entre estos dos, que, si no fuera por aquello, entrarían en una guerra difícil de ganar para los selenitas ,ya que los terrestre eran mas en numero y por eso la ventaja.

En fin, la unica posible solución que encontraron, fue crear esa alianza, prospera para algunos, y odiada por otros tantos.

Pero, vamos a remontarnos donde la princesa de la luna, se prepara para aquel dichoso baile de mascaras... en su cuarto, sola con su tristeza se termina de arreglar, para luego salir y consiente de que debe llegar temprano al salon principal, se escapa sigilosamente hacia el jardin principal, donde, pretende paz en algún momento de su atareada vida, llena de "deberes de una princesa"...

Aquel hermoso jardin, ahora adornado por girlandas y luces de colores, con aquella fuente en el centro, tantos recuerdos habia traído, buenos, malos, pero al fin y al cabo, recuerdos...Casi por inercia cerro sus ojos y llevo su mano a su oreja izquierda, del cual colgaba un aro en forma de media luna plateada con destellos celestes de cara hacia arriba...Su recuerdo le traia la paz que necesitaba, pero mas que un recuerdo era algo que vivia en ella siempre, aquel joven guerrero de la luna, encargado de supervisar la planificación de las batallas, en caso de que alguna ocurriera, poco a poco se habia ganado su corazón, mas simplemente podian ser "amigos" y ella trataba de no demostrar sentimiento alguno, tras una fría mascara.

**...-Flash Back-...**

Ambos reían y bromeaban en el jardin, solo ellos dos y las estrellas alumbrando la fría noche, ya era un habito para los dos esas "escapadas" aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, encontraban esa paz que necesitaban...

Seiya ¿qué tanto ves las estrellas?- pregunto confundida la princesa de la luna...

bombon¿no te gustaria alejarte de aquí? –

imposible, tengo deberes como princesa-

entonces, hagamos una promesa ¿quieres? – dijo viéndola fijamente mientras ella sonreía-

¿no estamos un poco grandes para esas cosas?-

no si yo lo digo – sonrió ahora provocando un leve sonrojo en la joven, que gracias a dios era de noche y no podia verse-

como quieras –al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba cediendo a sus peticiones fuera lo que fuera, vio como se quito uno de esos aros que siempre le habian traído curiosidad por saber de donde los saco y se lo extendió a ella y aun sin comprender lo tomo viéndolo curiosa..-

promete que...- sacándole de la mano aquel aro, al ver que no entendía para que se lo dio y sin previo aviso se lo coloco en la oreja izquierda para continuar...- si no eres feliz, confiaras en mi-

¿si no soy feliz? –no entendió esas palabras pero luego recordó que pronto anunciarían a su prometido, quizas se refirió a eso...-

promételo – insistió el sin hacer caso a la pregunta ,ella solo asintió para luego recibir un abrazo de parte del joven , la habia tomado de improvisto, en realidad todo lo que el hacia era de improvisto...-

**...- Fin del Flash Back-...**

_eh roto nuestra promesa, perdóname Seiya_

Y como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran llamado, el fue a su encuentro en aquel jardin, abrazándola por detrás provocando el susto de la princesa lunar quien al reconocer aquel tacto, dio una media sonrisa, para luego voltear a verlo sin expresión alguna en su rostro, y separo sus brazos de ella.

¿necesita algo? – fue el cuestionamiento de ella, no podia, simplemente no podia mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que bajo la vista provocando una leve carcajada en el...- ¿me puedes decir que te causa tanta gracia? – genial, otra vez habia logrado que esa mascara se le cayera, dios, es que a veces era tan arrogante...-

-bombon, no me trates asi, además, se que mientes- respondió ahora con un aire seductor aquel joven guerrero de mirada zafira-

no es de tu importancia – respondió secamente ahora, queriendo que el joven se valla, pero por mas que hiciera, o que diga, sabia que no se iría , el solo acaricio la tersa y suave mejilla de la princesa poniendo ahora, un tono serio en sus palabras-

a mi no me engañas, la tristeza que hay en tus ojos se debe a tu compromiso ¿verdad? –

no, te dije que me hace feliz –respondió volteando el rostro hacia un lado-

**...-Flash Back-...**

La joven y hermosa princesa de la luna se encontraba en el bacón de su cuarto observando el firmamento repleto de bellas estrellas, acababa de recibir lo que era para ella, la peor noticia del mundo, su compromiso, bien sabia que era algo esperado, pero simplemente no lo queria, no queria casarse con aquel terrícola, lo odiaba y ni si quiera lo conocía... pero su odio no era dirigido a el, si no a su madre y a su padre por obligarla ¿es que acaso no habia otra manera de impedir la guerra?

Sintio la presencia de aquel joven guerrero lunar tras de si, y esbozando una falsa sonrisa volteo a ver esos azules...

hola Seiya¿quieres algo?- fue su pregunta, si, siempre se comportaba asi con el, tan dulce que parecia otra, ya que para con lo demás solo era la "princesa Serena" mientras que para el, era "_bombon_"

saber porque te refugias aquí- sabia bien porque lo preguntaba, siempre que ella estuviera ahí, no seria por otra razon que no fuera estar triste, aun asi siendo ese su cuarto.-

no me refugio, solo veo las estrellas- volteo la vista para poder esconder aquel oscuro sentimiento que la invadía, el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se atrevió a preguntar-

¿es por tu compromiso? –ella saco sus manos de su rostro y camino hacia la entrada a su cuarto mientras el joven la seguía con la mirada-

no es algo que te importe, y si es tu pegunta, me hace muy feliz el compromiso- le respondió secamente para salir del lugar ¿es que ahora tambien usaría una mascara con el?

**...-Fin del Flash Back-...**

no te creo – fueron sus palabras, no podia creerle, se negaba...no queria creer , por mas egoísta que fuera al no querer creer que ella fuera feliz con alguien mas-

pues tendrás que hacerlo, tu no...- no pudo terminar de decir, porque fue interrumpida por el ahora enojado guerrero lunar-

tu no entiendes¿cuántas veces eh escuchado eso? – y era verdad, siempre que no tenia justificativo, le decia que no la entendía, cuando la unica que no se entendía aquí, era ella misma-

lo siento Seiya – una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y se echo a sus brazos, sacando toda esa angustia que tenia de hacia ya tiempo – es mi destino

¿pero es que acaso todo en tu vida tiene que estar planeado?- respondió el ojiazul mas calmado mientras abrazaba a la princesa...- aunque... puedes cambia eso, no olvides nuestra promesa, te sacare de este lugar si quieres

no – respondió ella, no era que no quisiera, es que no podia botar todo a la basura e irse, renunciar a ser la reina y dejar a sus padres con el peso de una guerra segura...- imposible –se separo de el lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente, el no lo dudo, la tomo por la cintura, la atrajo mas a el y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de los labios y luego sin mas la soltó y volteo dispuesto a irse...-

entonces ve, ve y cásate y luego me dices como te fue – dijo para empezar su caminata ¿a donde? Quien sabe...-

Ella quedo horrorizada con aquellas palabras¿por qué habia sido tan cruel¿era necesario decir eso, no supo que hacer, no supo que decir, solo se quedo ahí, observando su caminar mientras se alejaba de ella, una lagrima volvio a salir de sus ojos y luego, sintio una voz conocida tras de si...

un beso asi tiene su significado, aunque esas palabras, hasta a mi me dolieron- esa voz amiga, no era otra que la guerrera del amor y la belleza, Sailor Venus quien ,aparentemente, habia visto todo aquello...-

¿a si? –fueron sus palabras mientras bajaba la mirada sin voltear a verla...-

no quiere que te alejes de su lado...- respondió Sailor Venus mirando ansiosa a su princesa quien volteo a verla y puso una mirada seria tratando de no hacer caso a lo ultimo...-

¿qué quieres- pregunto sin mucho animo...-

la Reina la espera en el salon principal, la fiesta no puede comenzar sin usted, además esta el príncipe Endymon...-

Lo habia olvidado por completo ¡la fiesta!, aunque la ultima parte era lo que menos le agradaba, bien sabia que tendría que casarse con el, que serian "rey y reina", pero, su único príncipe ahora se alejaba, y quizas jamás vuelva a verlo...

Camino en silencio junto a la Guerrera Venus, y ya con su mascara puesta entro tratando de fingir una sonrisa a salon principal, lleno de gente bailando al compás de aquel vals de la luna, al verla todos hicieron una reverencia y fue donde su madre..le hizo una leve reverencia, como odiaba eso, y fue la mano del príncipe de la tierra sobre la suya que la sobresalto, la guió hasta el centro del salon y comenzaron aquel baile, y si no fuera por esa mascara que cubría sus ojos hubiera podido notar aquella cara de disgusto hacia el príncipe...-

Y luego...el _**Negaverso**_

**...Fin...**

**H**ola

UHF! Si se me hizo largo...espero les haya gustado... verán, les explicare el final... SIMPLEMENTE NO VOY A DALE EL GUSTO A LOS FANS DE Darien **ùu**, por eso incluí el final del Milenio de Plata... pero en este fic, Serena **detestaba** a Endymon **OK**??

Alguna objeción?? **ùu**

Imaginemos que Seiya tambien vivió en el Milenio de Plata y tambien reencarno ...y no me pegunten como

Y una buena continuación de este fic, seria el primero que publique "**Vuelve a mi**" como para que se hagan una idea y todos los fans de SxS quedemos felices...**xD**

Aunque con tanto lió quizas le haga una continuación, no estoy segura, pero que les guste

Bezzo y déjenme reviews solo presionen el botoncito que dice **GO**

Posdata: lo del significado del beso es verdad, hasta investigue **xD**

atte.:

**Haira**


End file.
